Amnesia
by TheCrimsonBlades
Summary: The Winchesters are coming for blood... and the Salvatores are on the menu.
1. Before The Storm

**_A/N_**

**_Hey guys! Welcome to my new crossover. I have big plans for this story, so hopefully everything goes as planned. This is more of an introduction that anything._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or The Vampire Diaries or any of the characters affiliated with them._**

* * *

Before the Storm

Seven hours. Seven hours of sitting in the same old car, listening to the same old music, next to the same annoying brother. Not that Sam could complain. This was his life, and he was growing to enjoy it. They drove for hours everyday, stopping every now and then for gas or for food. Dean would make a witty remark about fuel for him and his baby or something along those lines. Then they would climb right back in the car and hit the road, not even thinking about looking back. There were a few times when Sam considered where he belonged. He missed being at college, where the worst thing he had to endure was a ten page essay about the history of the microwave oven. This life he lived with his brother was dangerous and overwhelming, but he couldn't help but enjoy it.

There was something about saving people and hunting things that made him feel stronger. It made him feel like he could do something more productive in the world than standing in front of a bunch of people and arguing with them.

Most of all he enjoyed his time with his older brother. Dean hadn't said a word to him for two years while he was in school, which although sometimes was nice, it was lonely. He had felt so cut off from his family, yet he figured they wouldn't want to hear from him. Being able to spend this much time with him was imperative to Sam, especially after they lost their father. They were all each other had.

Today they were headed to a small town in Virginia. Earlier they had been flipping through John's journal and fell upon a page specific to this area which had been dappled with lore about a race of vampires that few hunters knew about. According to his notes, the ones that did know about them and hunted them soon after got killed. It was strange how much was different from that of the usual vampire, the ones that were all but extinct. Sun kills them just as quickly as a machete to the neck. Bullets are useless, as always, unless they're wooden. Vervain was a poison rather than dead man's blood, and they would be easily killed by a stake to the heart. It wasn't normal, what all it said. But deaths in the area were far greater than any the brothers had ever seen. There wasn't a chance that they weren't going to check it out.

"So what do you think?" Dean inquires from the drivers seat. "Maybe some kind of adaptations? What's that theory called... the one where it's like survival of the fittest?"

Sam glances over to his brother with furrowed brows, attempting to decipher what he meant. "Natural selection? Charles Darwin?"

The elder Winchester looked pleased, nodding in agreement with his brother. "Yeah, sure. So, uh... vamps are turned, some develop different traits, those pass it on to the ones they've turned?"

"No, that can't be it," Sam replied with certainty, shaking his head. "Most of these differences should make the vampire weaker. Exposure to sunlight is deadly to this breed while to the other it isn't. Fire kills them, wood kills them, decapitation, removal of the heart, starvation. This race of vampires should have died out a millennium ago."

"Any reports of this breed from other hunters?"

Sam shakes his head again, his focused hues skimming the book curiously. "Bobby hasn't seen anything like 'em. They're smart. A little too smart."

Turning down the music which had been playing, Dean thinks through information that his brother was feeding to him. The creatures described were not ones that he had ever encountered. Sure, they were vampires, but they were different. So much different that he had never even considered them a possibility. A different race of vampires?

"It says here that the race was created by a witch who claimed herself to be the first witch. She was the outcast of the true first coven which practiced in Australia. Her name was Esther Mikaelson. She turned her children into a new breed of vampires to protect them, and ended up creating an even more bloodthirsty race. Each of the 'original vampires' created their own bloodline." Sam skims along the pages, noting the important history of it all and attempting to dig up more about whatever their dad had found.

"Okay, so how did dad know about this?" Dean asks curiously, his green orbs flitting from the road to his brother. "Did he say anything about that?"

Sam studies his father's entries with such intensity that Dean thought for a second that he didn't hear him. He was close to repeating himself when his little brother spoke up, a single digit running along the page as he read. "'August 27, 1993: I received a startling voice mail from McQueen. By the time I got to Mystic Falls it was too late. Heart was ripped from his chest, and the body was drained of blood.'"

"McQueen?" Dean asks as Sam stops reading to skim through meaningless entries.

The younger Winchester replies simply without removing his eyes from the pages. "Tate McQueen. Dad's old hunting buddy. We only met him once, right before dad left to go hunt that wendigo in Forks. I was like nine years old."

Dean just nods, allowing a hand to fall into his lap as he shifts into a more comfortable position. He remembered Tate, alright. He was old enough when it all happened to remember him after being reminded. He was one of his father's best friends. They went on a lot of hunts together and always came back with a victory. John was torn up when he found him dead in Mystic Falls. Dean had forgotten what it looked like to see his father that upset. It was shattering. Eventually, he was able to get over it, but supposedly he had never been able to get over how it all went down. If he even knew how it did.

By his side, Sam leaned forward, suddenly intrigued by his findings. He gently nudges his brother's shoulder before extending the book out to where he could see it for himself. At the bottom of the page was a drawing of a ring, somewhat bulky and accented with a deep blue, the letter D engraved into it. Beside it, John had scribbled a short entry:

_'Walks in the sun.'_

* * *

"Come on, one more round." Damon begged childishly, his lower tier sticking out to form a small pout. In his strong, calloused hands was a pool stick, clutched tightly in his supernatural grip. He leaned into it, his head resting against the tip as he stared longingly at his girlfriend.

Elena couldn't help but laugh, shoving his shoulder playfully prior to putting up her own stick. Usually she would say why not, and play with him for as long as he'd like. But today she was leaning more towards talking with her friends. It had been so long since they had all been gathered at their favorite meeting place, Mystic Grill. It was nice to see everyone together again. As she passed him, she laid a soft kiss to his cheek. "Ask your brother. I'm sure he'd love to play a game with you."

As she rejoined her friends, Stefan got up and made his way over to the pool tables where Damon waiting, immediately launching into a more competitive game of pool. They had been getting along so well lately it was almost criminal. For once they were acting like they were brothers rather than rivals. It was music to Elena's ears to hear them talking as they did, laughing at the jokes the other had made and reminiscing about times that didn't end with bloodbaths. Since Elena was turned, things had been so rough it had seemed like things would never be as they were before the Salvatores. But now, life was anything but difficult. It was the calm after the storm.

While Damon and Stefan were playing pool, Elena sat at a table surrounded by her friends. Bonnie, Caroline, Matt, and Tyler talked as if nothing bad had ever happened to any of them. Like Bonnie wasn't a witch. Like Caroline had never been turned. Like Tyler wasn't a werewolf. Everything was as it used to be. Aside from the idea of Tyler being among them. That part was still different.

Nevertheless, it was almost too perfect. Being able to sit down with friends and talk about anything but impending doom. They didn't have to worry about Klaus or Katherine or hunters knocking down their doors. There was no battle that was waiting to be fought. No sacrifices they had to arrange. Everything was how it ought to be. Discussing bad grades and college professors and gossip like normal kids their age. If only it could always be this way. That would be a life worth living.

But nothing is ever as you wish it could be. This was the calm _before_ the storm.

* * *

**_A/N_**

**_Thanks for reading! Don't forget to leave a review letting me know if you liked it or not. I'm actually really excited about this story, so I hope you all are as well._**

**_~ Charlotte._**


	2. Suspicions

Suspicions

"My name is Agent Presley. This is my partner, Agent Spears." Dean states in a confident tone as the brothers flash their fake FBI badges at the receptionist of the police station. "We're here doing a background check on the crime rates in your town."

The brunette behind the desk examined the badges briefly, her emerald hues flitting up to glance over the features of both Sam and Dean prior to reaching for the phone. It was obvious that she was skeptical about their reasoning for their sudden presence, though she apparently didn't want to question it. As she phoned in their arrival to the sheriff she waved a dainty palm at them, gesturing for them to head on back. The two complied, pocketing their badges and making their way towards the sheriff's office.

Sam's knuckles gently rap on the wood of the door, examining the title pasted on the glass which read 'Sheriff Forbes' while waiting for a response. His gaze slipped to his brother momentarily, who flashed him a sly grin in return. It had always been a great pleasure to Dean to impersonate officials, one of his favorite parts of the job. You get absolutely everything you need to know just by asking politely, so long as you're in a cheap suit and own a fake ID. It was rather satisfying, if you ask him.

"Come on in." A voice echoed from behind the door, allowing the brothers to open it wide and step into the office. The woman behind the desk stood up, a warm and welcoming smile upon her aged face. She had to be maybe forty years old if that, though she had one of those looks that just screamed bad ass. Sam stepped forward, offering the woman his hand. "Sheriff Forbes, my name is Agent Spears. This is Agent Presley."

The elder Winchester nodded in recognition of the sheriff as his brother shook her hand, immediately doing the same as his hand dropped from hers. Sheriff Forbes then gestured for them to have a seat as she herself sat back down in her own chair. Once they were all three settled, Sheriff Forbes initiated the conversation. "So, what can I help you to with?" She inquired, folding her hands together on her desk.

"Sheriff, we're here to do a background check on the previous killings in the area." Sam stated smoothly. Though even with his level tone, the sheriff visibly questioned what he was saying.

Forbes spoke quizzically as she pulled a file from beneath a stack on her desk. "These are all _closed_ cases, agents. A large majority determined to be animal attacks." She slid the file across the desk to Dean, who then proceeded to open it and skim through the content. "I don't quite understand why the FBI are getting involved."

Dean glances up at the sheriff with a fake smile prior to returning to the file. "We don't make the orders, Sheriff. We just take 'em." The contents varied greatly on victims, though all with a torn up throat and absent blood. Bodies were found in the forest, in allies, and by the river, all secluded places where they wouldn't be seen. No witnesses for any cases. And despite the single neck wounds, all were deemed animal attacks. Cougars, no less. The real cause, however, was fairly apparent to the hunter. He closed up the file, looking back to the sheriff with furrowed brows. "Sheriff, this file claims that all these attacks were made by an animal, correct?"

She nods, gesturing to the file in Dean's hands. "This cougar country. We have a surplus of them running around our woods. They just recently started coming into town and killing these poor folks."

The Winchesters exchanged looks, obviously not buying her story. She knew more, and they could tell easily. But if she would spill, they didn't know. Sam shakes his head whilst looking back to the sheriff. "I've just never heard of a cougar that killed... and _didn't _eat their supposed prey." He paused, leaning forward in his seat. "Have you ever witnessed first hand how this animal kills it's prey, Sheriff?"

A small breath expels from her margins as she lifted her shoulders in an indifferent shrug. "No, agent, I can't say that I have."

"Well." Sam shifted so that he was sitting upright, a far more professional seating for his explanation. "The cougar relies mainly on stalking. Though when it comes time for the kill, they jump right on top of their prey's back. Do you know what the intention is?"

The sheriff looked utterly uninterested, though she played along to please the 'agent' before him. "To pin it down."

"To break it's neck." He retorted rather confidently. "It's first move is to break it's neck. If that doesn't kill it's prey, then it goes for the neck. Never before." Sam returned his attention to the paperwork, confusion and disappointment mixed about on his features as he examined the cause of death statements for each victim. "I see neck wounds. Puncture wounds and no broken neck. But then there are some with a broken neck and no puncture wounds. Now that doesn't sound right, does it?"

Dean chimes in, though not before sending his brother a quizzical glance. "What my partner here is trying to say, Sheriff, is that there is no way in hell these are animal attacks." He states sharply as he rises to his feet and buttons up his jacket, gesturing for his brother to follow along. "There's something else going on here."

The sudden outburst of the shorter agent startled the sheriff, her wall breaking down as she struggles to cover up her knowledge. Dean could see the hesitation in her eyes, something he had tuned into after many years working the grounds. It was only a matter of time till they could really get her talking. There was something she wasn't telling them. And the Winchesters intended to find out what that little something was.

"And you can be damn well sure that we're gonna find out what."

* * *

Caroline was through the front door and in the middle of the parlor before anyone even heard her knock. Worry stretched all across her beautifully round face, contorting it into something her dear friends weren't too fond of seeing. Her furrowed brows and pursed lips brought Elena to her feet, no longer lounging comfortably with Damon at her side. All eyes were on the blonde as she crossed her arms over her chest and prepared to announce her reasoning for barging in as she did. "We have an issue."

"What kind of issue?" Stefan inquired as he himself rose from his seated position, striding cautiously towards the other. "Caroline, what happened?"

The blonde combs her digits through her tresses, expelling a heavy breath. "I just got a call from my mother. The feds just went into her office asking all kinds of questions about the previous killings in Mystic Falls."

The eldest Salvatore, still seated quite comfortably on the sofa, rolled his eyes at Caroline's statement as he took another swig of his amber liquid. "What's the big deal? Big wig detectives do background checks all the damn time."

"The big deal, _Damon_, is that they accused her of falsely closing the cases." Caroline spat in distaste towards the Salvatore. "They told her that they knew the attacks weren't those of an animal and they're sticking around to find out what actually did it. And I think we all know the answer to that one."

By this time both Stefan and Elena were on edge, confusion and worry consuming their own features. It was one thing to hear of citizens asking questions about the deaths in the area. It was another for the FBI to get involved. It shouldn't be that big of a deal, quite frankly. Just erase their memory and voila. They're safe. But someone _sent _those two. Which meant more people knew about it. One can't simply compel all of the FBI. No matter how they looked at it, this was an issue.

Damon stared at the blonde vampire with disinterest, a light shrug lifting in his shoulders. "So let's kill the bastards. Problem solved."

"You can't solve this problem with murder, Damon." Stefan stated simply, turning to face his brother. "Our best shot is to lay low. As far as we know, they don't know about us, right? So let's keep it that way."

* * *

_**A/N**_

_**Sorry it was so short! I was more concerned with the Winchesters than the Salvatores in this chapter. Kinda just getting the story set up right now. Next chapter will be a whole lot longer, I promise. **_

_**Hope you enjoyed! Don't forget to leave a comment letting me know what you thought or what you're hoping to see in the upcoming chapters!**_

_**~ Charlotte :)**_


	3. Inquisitions

_**A/N**_

_**Aloha! Sorry for the wait, it's been crazy since school started. I hope all of you had a great Halloween. Personally, I spent mine with a tub of popcorn and a Supernatural marathon.**_

_**Anyways, here is chapter three for you. Much much longer as promised.**_

* * *

Inquisitions

"Lay low?" The raven-haired vampire released an exasperated groan, tossing his head in annoyance. If there was one thing Damon Salvatore hated, it was hiding. If the feds were raising their suspicions - not only that but their _accusations_ \- they knew. They knew about Stefan and Damon, they knew about Elena, they knew about everything supernatural in the godforsaken town of Mystic Falls. No, they might not know specifics on who or where, but if they had gotten so far as to realize that it was something eerily unnatural causing all these problems it was only a matter of time. "Stefan, these people are basically knocking on our doorstep. Who knows how long they're going to be here? And if they start questioning? Blondie here can't lie worth a damn. We'd all be doomed."

Caroline shot the elder Salvatore a glare of pure distaste, baring her teeth so as to keep herself from lashing out at him. Beside her, Stefan rolled his eyes at his brother. "What else can we do, Damon? We don't know anything about these people. They could be hunters or worse. Is it really so hard for you to just play it cool for a few days?"

The tension that had been elevating ever so slowly did nothing to help the supernatural within the confines of the Salvatore Boarding House deal with the situation at hand. It was escalating before their eyes, unraveling and spiraling into a problem that was more than it is. At the focal point was of course Damon, who did absolutely nothing to remedy it. Though of course how could he help it? If this is what he thinks it is, the FBI could expose them. They could be looking at death right now. If Damon alone was to die, he wouldn't mind as much. But also at stake were the lives of Elena, Stefan and all of the other no good non-humans in Mystic Falls. How do you ignore a problem such as this one? How do you just sit back and watch it happen?

A soft palm lay on the broad chest of the vampire, soothingly brushing up to his shoulder in a way that only Elena could. Her doe-like orbs latch onto his, delving into them as if to retrieve his deepest darkest secret. The brunette calmed his nerves in an instant, though even with her there he was on edge, and he could easily see that she was too. "Damon, we have to listen to Stefan. This goes beyond us. What about Tyler and Bonnie and Caroline? Enzo and Alaric? They could all be in danger. Our aim should be to protect them in the best way possible."

"And what if the best way possible gets us found out quicker?" His voice was softer when addressing her, though his intentions were as strong as they would have been with his brother. "We'd be dead in an instant. _You'd_ be dead."

Elena took hold of his hand, a gentle smile painting across her delicate features. "Don't worry about me. We'll be okay."

The blonde immortal strode towards the two, stopping a few feet before them with her limbs crossed tight over her chest. "This is extremely touching. Really it is. But we have to make a pact like now." All eyes had swiveled to Caroline, most with focus and willingness... some with annoyance. "No use of anything that might give us away. No speed or reflexes or strength. Be seen in the sun as often as possible. Be as normal as you could possibly be until this blows over. And if they figure it out... then we compel them."

"_If _they figure it out? Caroline, do you realize what's happening?" Damon's dark brows furrow as he pushes aside the other's words. "If the FBI is curious about our town, it will take more than just laying low for a couple of days and compelling them to forget. We're on their radar. They're going to keep coming back. God knows people aren't done dying here, and no one but us can explain the causes."

Stefan laid a calloused palm over his brother's shoulder, all attempts to persuade him growing weak as the older dug his heels in farther. "But what else can we do now but wait it out? We don't even know the extent of their knowledge."

"So let's find out." Elena spoke up, pushing a lock of curled almond hair away from her porcelain facade. "How hard can it be to get the feds talking?"

* * *

"Here, take this." Sam Winchester hands a cup of coffee to his brother, who takes it without a second thought. The older, while bent over files and lore, brought the cheap paper cup - most likely taken from the motel's office - to meet his pallid margins, tilting it to allow the heated liquid within to splash over sensitive tissue. Taste buds leap off of the mucosa of his tongue, shriveling at the overwhelming flavor emphasized by the heat of the drink. Dean cringed, eliciting a low groan as he sets the cup down on the table beside him.

Emerald orbs darted towards his brother, who had since sat down at his laptop, chuckling under his breath at Dean's reaction. "What the hell did you put in it? Gasoline?"

Sam took a swig from his own cup, downing it with more discretion than Dean had. "That would be vervain. I may have put... way too much in your cup by accident. It isn't normally noticeable."

"Why would you put vervain in my coffee? I can't drink this shit." Dean picked up the cup once again, lifting it to his nose for a moment of brevity. Upon inhaling, the elder gagged, shaking his head and extending it away from himself. "It even smells bad."

"I figure, if this herb is like poison to this breed of vampires, we might as well have in running in our system. You never know how these things are affected by it." The simplicity of his words were understandable, each making perfect sense for what their case revolved around. Though Dean wasn't convinced by his brother's intelligence, instead glaring at the other prior reluctantly taking another sip of the revolting liquid - more than likely drowned in vervain on purpose.

Prior to his second dose of the coffee, the shorter male returned to the papers and books before him whilst mumbling under his breath in annoyance with his kid brother. "Never had to drink dead man's blood. Waste of coffee."

As he ran his digits through bronze tresses, Sam dove into his own studies, pulling up this site and that in attempt to find any good information on this newly discovered breed. "Don't be a baby." He mutters in response, stifling a laughter. Light hues flitted across the lines upon lines of words which lay on the bright screen of his laptop, every fact fastening itself to his labyrinth mind like a moth attracted to flickering flames. Though even as he gained all this knowledge of the area's history, nothing really seemed too important or at least important to their case. The breed of vampires which they were dealing with... they were almost too clever.

Rubbing the back of his neck, the younger brother stared at the screen for a moment longer prior to averting his attention back to his sibling. "Have you found anything useful? Because I've got absolutely nothing to work with."

"Yep." Dean threw the paper he had been flipping through onto the table for his brother to take a hold of. "Victoria Donovan. Nineteen year old who was attacked by an 'animal' a few years back. After recovering, she goes missing, shows up at a Halloween party and then goes missing again directly after. They found her body buried in the woods months later."

That alone was good enough for the Winchesters. After all, they had looked into less. Sam closed up his laptop, nodding in approval of the story. "Relatives?"

Climbing to his feet, Dean walked over to the bed where his bag sat alone and pulled out his suit and badge. "Two. The mother is AWOL though, so it looks like we're down to the brother, Matthew. Works down at Mystic Grill."

"Great. I'll go back down to the station and get more information on the case, you go talk to the brother." Sam said with a decent amount of certainty. This made his brother pause though, a childish look plastering across stony features prior to nodding in slight reluctance. He had never really been good at heart to hearts and quite often lacked the amount of sensitivity required for those conversations. But there was no sense in arguing.

* * *

Elena Gilbert strode through the double doors of the Grill ten minutes before the hunter did. Dressed in a floral top, dark skinny jeans and her favorite fall boots, the vampire made her way towards the bar where her dear friend Matt was filling up shot glasses and listening to sob stories. He was the one person they hadn't filled in on the situation other than Alaric who was no doubt grading papers at Whitmore. Elena slipped onto one of the stools, pushing a curled lock away from her face in the process. A soft smile painted across rosy tiers as she leaned forward on the counter top to grab her friend's attention. "Excuse me, bar maid. I'd like a white wine in your finest china pronto."

Familiar blue eyes shifted to the brunette as her melodious vocals hit the open air, a laughter springing from their owner's throat. Matt abandoned the drunk at the corner with slight relief crossing his facade which in turn mixed with his pleasure upon finding Elena sitting at the counter. He reached below the counter to retrieve a glass, soon after filling it with ice and placing it before the other. "One bourbon and coke, coming up."

Feigning a flattered expression, Elena watched as the blonde before her filled the glass with a mixture of alcohol and carbonated soda. "You know me so well, Matt. How do you do it?"

"I used to play with this girl in the sandbox when we were kids," he shrugs, chortling in a barely audible manner. "She reminds me a lot of you." Pushing the glass now full of the alcoholic beverage towards the female, Matt leaned onto the counter across from Elena with a friendly smile etching into his skin. "So, do you have any first world problems that I could act sympathetic about?"

Once she had taken a decent swig of the amber liquid and reveled in the taste that brought a lightness to her tongue, Elena set the glass down beside her and shook her cranium in response to the inquiry. "No first world problems I'm afraid. I've been running low on those lately to be honest." She pauses, glancing over her shoulder briefly to ensure that the agent hadn't shown up while she was distracted. Truthfully, she didn't even know if one, or both, of them were going to show up at the Grill. It was more of a guess on Elena's part in the sense that there was no other place in Mystic Falls to get a good drink - or good entertainment for that matter. "But there is a small issue. The FBI are in town."

"Oh yeah?" This had caught Matt's interest, though as he was on the clock, he continued with his work rather than lazing around in front of Elena. Whilst removing an empty glass from it's spot and pocketing the tip, he spoke to his friend with genuine fascination. "What do the feds want with Mystic Falls?" He spoke of the town in a way that made it seem as though nothing bad ever happened there - the way it used to be. That simply due to customers sitting a few stools down from Elena who were overhearing the conversation.

Elena shook her head once more, her brows furrowing as she filed through what she knew already. "They're looking into the animal attacks."

That alone made the male halt in his action of wiping up a ring of condensation, his gaze returning to her in questioning. Of course he knew what she meant by this, having been updated ages ago on the existence of vampires when his sister died as one. Though this idea that the FBI were catching wind of these deaths was not easy to grasp. "What are the saying so far, do you know?"

"They don't believe it was an animal."

"No, we don't." Dean Winchester settled on the stool beside Elena, a fairly serious expression chiseled into his features. Without wasting a second, the hunter snatched his badge from the inside pocket of his jacket prior to flashing it at the female. "Agent Presley. FBI."

Elena's breath caught in her throat, almost losing her composure for a moment before turning her attention to the agent and his outstretched badge. Matt joined them, curiosity in the ordeal suddenly taking him over. "Elena Gilbert. This is my friend Matt." She spoke casually, a warm smile forcing it's way onto her margins. "Tell me, agent, if you don't think they were animal attacks... what could they have been?"

Tucking away his badge, Dean's gaze lingered for a moment on Elena's porcelain features, consuming every inch of fair olive skin and curvaceous lips. This didn't last long as he forced himself to look towards the male Elena had called Matt, perhaps the boy he had come to see. His brows furrowed as he examined the boy, reaching back into his jacket to retrieve the newspaper clipping he had brought along. "That's what we came to find out."

"Matthew Donovan?" Once the other had nodded in confirmation, the hunter placed the newspaper clipping describing Vicki's disappearance. "We looked into your sister's disappearance and... recovery. First I'd like to say I'm sorry for your loss. Second, I need you to tell me exactly what happened to her."

The blonde haired boy exchanged glances with Elena before picking up the clipping, his bright blue eyes hesitating on the picture of his sister's smiling face. It had seemed like so long ago that he had lost her only a few minutes prior, and now, when the FBI came inquiring about her, it had begun to feel like just yesterday they had found her body buried in the woods. Matt cleared his throat, his gaze glancing back to the agent with hesitation. "Why do you need to know about Vicki? What does she have to do with it?"

Dean folded his hands together on the counter, focusing on the brother as best he could. "My partner and I are doing background checks on all attacks in this area. If I recall correctly from the reports, your sister was taken to the hospital a few weeks before her disappearance with the same wounds as the others. Severe loss of blood and open neck wounds. According to our files she was one of the only patients to go into the hospital with those wounds alive."

Elena tucked her tresses behind her ear, her gaze flitting from the dazed Matt to the agent before them. It seemed as though Matt would take far too long to get around to the answer that the agent was looking for... so she stepped in. "We were at bonfire party. It was a big school event, so everyone was there." Dean's attention shifted back to the female, his brows knitting together as he listened to her explanation. "Vicki had this boyfriend at the time that wasn't all that great for her. He was being a little too rough, so my brother stepped in to help her. He had a thing for her back then. She got mad and stormed off into the woods by herself. The next thing we knew, Jeremy was carrying her out of the woods and there was blood everywhere. I thought she was dead... or at least going to die. Ambulance got there a few minutes later to take her to the hospital."

"She was fine." Matt cut in, setting the paper back down on the counter. "She was doing so much better. The wounds were healing and she was on her feet again. And then some asshole took her from me again and he destroyed her."

"Matt." The vampire shot him a subtle look to warn him about the direction he was heading, not wanting him to accidentally say something that could get all of the people she loved killed. He glanced at her and nodded promptly, expelling a breath. All the while Dean watched the two of them, eyes narrowing in curiosity and thought. There was something more happening. Something the boy wasn't telling him. It was on the tip of his tongue, and then Elena stopped him from letting it out. Perhaps they were protecting someone. Or rather... themselves?

Dean shifted, focusing once again on the task at hand. "You said _he _destroyed her. Who is he? I can find him if you just help me out here. I'm going to need a little more than that."

Matt shook his head, picking up his washcloth. "Sorry, man. I don't know who he is..." He hesitated for a moment, glancing back at Elena who watched him sympathetically. "I hope you do find him though. Lock him away for good."

With that said, Dean knew for sure that there was something else going on that both of them knew about. Something they hadn't told him. Though it seemed that the easiest one to crack would be Matt. Having Elena around, however, was keeping him from saying something vital. Something that could help the Winchesters from cracking this case wide open. "Well," he stood up from his stool, "we'll do our best. If you remember anything else, give me a call." Dean set a fake business card down on the counter with his number typed elegantly onto it - handcrafted by Bobby.

As he left the business, Elena shifted back towards Matt who had gone back to work, avoiding the newspaper clipping that he had left laying on the wooden counter top. "Matt, you do realize that he's onto you now, right? Why would you say that?"

"I don't know, Elena. I was freaking out. The man walks in here and starts asking about Vicki, what am I supposed to do? Lie?"

"If it saves your friends, yeah." She shot back, standing from her seated position.

Shaking his head, Matt angrily wipes down the counters as he speaks to the other, all of his power going into preventing him from yelling at her. "He was a federal agent. Lying to the feds is a federal offense, Elena. I told the truth. Besides, you're boyfriends and I will never be cool. They're monsters. They killed Vicki. Both of them did. How many of those other victims are theirs? My money is on all of them."

The brunette was shaking with a mixture of hurt and anger, her fists clenching as she watches his own anger bubble up within him. She didn't blame him for hating the Salvatores, but he knew how much they mattered to Elena. Hurting them would hurt her like no other. "So I'm a monster now, huh?"

There was no point in arguing over it. Because it was true. Matt knew that Elena was a monster now, and it couldn't be helped. It was his fault too, which made the situation even worse than it already was. Like Stefan and Damon, she had killed people. She was a murderer just like them. True that he loved her and he always will, but there was no escaping from the truth. The fact that Elena was ready to have him thrown in jail for lying to the feds was the tip of the iceberg. He didn't think it could get any worse. Without another word from him, Matt turned and headed into the back room as another worker came to take his spot.

Elena stood in that spot for quite some time prior to compelling any that had over heard their conversation and leaving the Grill. Her destination would lead her to the Boarding House once more to explain to everyone just how screwed they truly were. Matt's tip that Vicki had been taken by someone was helpful to the agent, though Elena wasn't so sure that it was news. Perhaps that was why he pressed to get a name or a description. They were working on the who. Not the what.

* * *

Dean joined his brother at the sheriff's station moments later, thought across the entirety of his stony facade. He moved through the station as if he lived here, inviting himself back to the sheriff's office promptly after his arrival. Opening the door, he revealed Sam in deep conversation with Sheriff Forbes talking over the incident with Vicki Donovan. All records of the initial attack and later were pulled out and opened on her desk. They both looked back to Dean as he entered, a slight grin tugging at his brother's margins as the other moved to sit beside him.

"Did you get anything?" Sam inquired curiously as Dean settled into the fairly comfortable maroon chairs set before the large desk.

A nod was executed before the elder Winchester glanced between his brother and the sheriff. "I talked with Matt and received confirmation that his sister was taken by a man before her body was recovered. He didn't say much about the first attack at that party but he did mention her being taken. So it looks like we're dealing with someone rather than something."

Sam considers this, his brows furrowing together in thought. "Killer goes after her in the woods and gets interrupted? Takes her later on to finish the job?"

"They did say she was carried out of the woods. Maybe whoever took her out cut off the killer while he was at work. It would explain why she was found dead shortly after. But that doesn't quite cover the reappearance at that Halloween party prior to vanishing again."

"We might have to talk to some of her other friends." Sam suggests, his large calloused digits rubbing thoughtfully at his chin as he does so. "Did the brother mention anyone that may have been important?"

Thinking back, Dean nods quickly, remembering the story told by Elena. "Jeremy Gilbert. He was the one that carried Vicki out of the woods. His sister said he had a thing for her." His broad shoulders lifted in a shrug as he focused on his brother. "Good place to start."

Liz watches the two of them in slight nervousness, their investigation moving along a lot quicker than she had initially thought. They were a little too good at their job. It was almost disturbing. They were catching things and finding names faster than any of her detectives would have, so their involvement with past crimes was a no brainer. It was obvious that they had been in criminal investigation for a long period of time. Though their phenomenal detective skills were not exactly an asset in this case. Not if those skills would lead to them finding out about Caroline.

Shifting his gaze to a sheriff deep in thought, Dean tapped on the desk to get her attention. "I'm going to need everything you've got on this Gilbert kid." He furrows his brows, recollecting the strange behavior of Elena at the Grill and the way she shielded Matt from sharing too much with Dean. "And while you're at it... his sister too."

* * *

_**A/N**_

_**Thanks for reading my new chapter. I hope it was alright for you all. Let me know what you think by reviewing. I'd love to hear your thoughts.**_

_**Have a great Thanksgiving!**_

_**~ Charlotte :)**_


	4. Slip Ups and Discoveries

**_A/N_**

**_Happy Easter! Wow, 2k16 already? I think I missed a few things. Sorry I've been a bit inactive. I've got college coming up, which means applications, essays, scholarships, the whole nine yards. Though, I already know where I'm going so that's crossed off the list. Hopefully now things are slowing down so I have more time to write.  
_**

**_Sorry for the long wait, I hope you enjoy chapter four!_**

* * *

Slip Ups and Discoveries

A brawny hunter sat quietly at a table within the confines of the Grill, eyes warily scanning the crowds between sips of a simple ice tea. For three hours he sat stoic like this, the only communication he had with anyone being an order of ice tea from the waitress and a call from Dean with an update of his looking into the Gilberts. It turns out that the family of two has had many major boo boos... and the Winchesters are hoping to dig them up. Dean is going to talk to the younger one, Jeremy, today. Hopefully to get some new information out of him about the incident with Vicki Donovan.

At the four hour mark Sam had given up hope of finding anyone that related to the case strolling through the door, so he called the waitress over. As she approached, he flashed her a kind smile and geared up to get a few answers from her, no matter what they might be.

"Would you like anything else, sir?" She asked with an annoyingly high level of cheeriness. Sam shook his head in response, though before she could turn and leave he spoke up. "I'm kind of a local history buff, and I was hoping to brush up on a few facts from my home town. Is there any way you could help me out?"

The female looked almost scared as he voiced his question, her pearly whites grazing over her bottom lip as she debated assisting him internally. Sam made sure to put an extra amount of hope and curiosity into his big puppy dog eyes. It wasn't soon after that that the waitress gave in, nodding and sitting down across from him. Call it a gift. The waitress tucked a loose strand of curled blonde hair behind her ear as she settled. "I don't know much, but I guess I've lived here long enough to know one or two things. But we've got to be quick, because I'm not supposed to do this."

Sam thanked her with a smile before leaning towards her, his arms crossed on the table top. "Do you know anything about the long chain of animal attacks? I mean, these have been going on since what, the 1800s? More than animal attacks - where the veins of the victims are drained almost entirely of blood."

A curious glance was earned from the blonde across from him, though she shrugged her shoulders and proceeded to respond. "I mean, yeah. Sure. It isn't in any of the textbooks I've read, but I have heard that what is happening today used to be so much worse back in the day. Like... it seems as though there are bodies dropping left and right. It's kinda crazy really. I feel like Mystic Falls is just turning into death city." She pauses, pursing her lips in thought. "Though now that I'm thinking about it, there was a really long period of time where none of that animal attack stuff was happening."

This caught the hunter's attention immediately. "Do you know how long?"

"Uhm... I'm not sure. It was always pretty nice when I was growing up. No drained bodies or broken necks. There were a couple murders, but it was all human stuff like shootings. That only happened maybe once or twice throughout my entire childhood. These kind of animal attacks never happened."

"When did it start?"

The female was straining herself for information, biting her lip while she thought and occasionally glancing around to ensure that her boss didn't see her sitting. Her gaze returned to Sam. "It was maybe four or five years ago... I know it was early fall, my boy was starting his first day of Kindergarten." She smiles briefly prior to continuing. "That morning while I was packing his lunch I saw on the news that this couple had been killed just outside of town. Horrible. It was the same as it is now, both bodies drained... but a few bones broken as well.

"I believe a few days after that, a young girl was attacked at a party. She didn't die then... I think she survived the initial attack. But a while later they found her body. Tragic, really." The waitress concluded, her ponytail whipping around as she glanced over her shoulder. "I better get back to work."

He was connected pieces, sorting out details that he had already and details that he had just attained. "Wait, one more question." Sam quickly stopped her as she stood up, bringing her attention back to him in an instant. "Is there anything else you can tell me that might help me figure out when all of this started?"

She shook her head, though after a moment she stopped and furrowed her brows, eyes locked on a single spot on the table as she wracked her mind for something familiar. "The- I believe that summer there was an incident that had the entire town a mess. It wasn't a murder or anything like that... but a car accident. Uhm... a doctor and his wife died. They went right over the edge of Wickery Bridge and drowned. Their daughter was with them, I think. But somehow she got outta the car. It was a miracle. But very, very tragic as well. That's all I can offer. You might want to look into that if you want a date."

* * *

"The killings began four months after the death of Grayson and Miranda Gilbert."

Dean halts in his tracks, his eyes scanning the area before him as he processed the new information. "What? Gilbert's parents?" He inquired into the phone, puzzlement becoming apparent on his features.

"Yep. I'm beginning to think that maybe this Elena chick is definitely involved. It would make sense. I'm thinking that maybe the death of her parents made her go all axe murderer and the next thing you know bodies are piling up."

"That'd make sense." The elder Winchester nods in approval of the idea, leaning on the front desk of the precinct as he thought through their theories more thoroughly, voicing his ideas in a hushed tone so as no one overhears. "That'd give her a tie to at least one of the vics... Vicki Donovan was her brother's girlfriend, wasn't she? Mentally ill, _vampire _sister goes crazy, kills brother's girl? We'd have to see if she has any connection to the first victims and see where it goes. But I'd definitely try and find out if she's one of our fanged playmates."

"Will do." Sam hangs up the line, hopefully to look into the supernatural aspect of Elena Gilbert.

Dean shuts his phone and pockets it, straightening out his suit prior to beginning his hike out of the precinct. As he makes his way towards the door, a dark haired male strides through them, a leather jacket on his back. He had an eerie aura, though his features were charming and seemingly innocent. Confidence oozed out of every pore. But the thing Dean really noticed, was the chunky blue ring that rested on the third finger of his left hand. He immediately made a mental note of every detail etched into it. "Nice ring." He called after him, his suspicious look smothered by a feigned intrigue to make himself seem like he knew nothing.

The stranger stopped in his path (which seemed to lead towards the sheriff's office), bringing his fist to his chest. He looked at it, then back to Dean with a confident smirk. "Thanks man." Then he continued on.

Once the raven-haired male was behind the door of the sheriff's office, Dean headed back towards the front desk. He leaned over the counter with a quizzical look painted onto his features. "Can you be a doll and give me the name of that gentleman that just went to visit the sheriff?"

The female looked up from her paper work to Dean, then towards the door to Forbes' office, then back at Dean with an indifferent expression. "Damon Salvatore. Sheriff's 'BFF' for lack of a better term. He helps her out with... I don't know what. But they're friends. I guess."

Dean narrows his eyes at the officer curiously before nodding once and pushing back to a more upright position. "Salvatore? Thank you very much." With that he left the building and made his way back to the Impala, gears grinding within his cranium. Once sitting behind the wheel, Dean whipped out a pencil and his notepad and began roughly sketching the ring he had seen the other male wearing. Emphasis on 'roughly'. Once finished, he pulled out his father's journal and quickly flipped through the pages to the image Sam had shown him a few days earlier. Upon finding it Dean held up his own sketch to the one his father had drawn of a similar ring in order to compare them.

Realization dawned upon the hunter as he examined the images, shaking his head before scribbling down a name next to his father's sketch: _Damon Salvatore._

"Italian son of a bitch."

* * *

Damon took a seat across from Liz, curiosity already settled on his chiseled features. "Did one of those FBI agents you were talking about just leave here? Kinda butch looking? Walks like he's got a beach ball between his legs?"

Sheriff Forbes sighs, shifting papers around on her desk to return them to the files which they belong to. The agent that had just been in her office had her pulling out this file and that to investigate different leads with the animal attacks. "Yep. An Agent Presley."

"_Presley_? What? Was his first name Elvis?" The supernatural male spat, a chortle surpassing his pale margins. Of course he knew the agent couldn't have an alias if he was a real agent. But then again, did they actually know that they were who they said they were? Before he could voice his inquiry, however, Liz answered it for him.

"I thought they were lying too, at first. Poorly chosen aliases, in my opinion. So I called up the number they gave me of their boss and it checks out. They were really sent here to check out Mystic Falls by the FBI." Liz stops shuffling, running her digits through her short blonde hair in exasperation. "Damon, these guys know. I'm willing to bet my life that they know about vampires and witches and the whole nine yards."

The vampiric male sits forward in his seat, watching his friend with concern as she seemed overwhelmed with the ordeal. "What makes you say that?"

She shakes her head, her worried eyes finding his. "You should have heard them in here, Damon. They were piecing together parts of this puzzle that would be missing to the average Joe. They're moving so fast through these cases... They're solving parts of this equation that isn't possible without the supernatural aspect. It took me years to figure out what was happening here. _Years_. It's taken them a day to get halfway."

It was interesting to hear that they were getting so far into the investigation after a mere day or two. The sheriff was right. There had to be more going on here. There was no denying the fact that something was off. "Maybe... maybe there's some branch of the FBI that specializes in this kind of stuff. Like a branch for vampire hunters?"

The idea was immediately crossed off the list. Liz shook her head. "Half of the job of a vampire hunter is illegal on it's own. It would never be integrated into a federal bureau."

Damon's weight shifted once again so his back was resting against the back of the chair, thoughtfully tapping a digit on its arm. This was proving to be more challenging, he was coming to find, though not impossible. He's faced far worse than the FBI and come out on top. All he needed to was to figure out what they were playing at. "Maybe... they aren't hunters... but they have the knowledge of hunters..?" He spoke mainly to himself, his brows knitting together as he focused on a spot in the carpet. "What if there are more than one kind hunter like how there are various supernatural creatures?"

The male jumped up instantly, slapping a hand down on the sheriff's desk before moving towards the door. "Liz, I think I've got something. I'm going to hit up some books and see what happens. You keep an eye on those agents. Let me know what they're after if you figure it out."

Once Damon had disappeared, Liz rolls her eyes and returns to straightening up her desk, mumbling to herself. "They're after you, you idiot."

* * *

Stefan and Damon had various books spread out on the table, their eyes skimming every passage, sentence or word having anything to do with hunters. Plenty was found about vampire hunters, as those were their main concern, but hardly anything otherwise. After a few hours of scavenging their library, Stefan resorted to surfing the internet for answers.

"How do we know there even are other kinds of hunters?" Stefan asked as he typed in different words in the search box, each time coming up with absolutely nothing related to their current issue.

The older of the two huffs as he flips another thin, yellowed page in another dusty, old book, glancing up at his brother briefly with annoyance. "We don't, okay? That's why we're researching." Damon returns to his book, scanning the page for any hint or clue as to what he's really looking for. "I just have this feeling that... there have to be. I mean, why not, right? If there are _vampire _hunters, there have to be other kinds. There are other supernatural creatures, right? Who's going to hunt them?"

Stefan couldn't help but agree with his brother there. It would make sense for there to be a variety of different hunters, though how were they to go about finding them. And on top of everything, they were looking for a specific kind of hunter. One that follows laws and could act as an FBI agent. Okay, let's be honest. They just wanted there to be something more to these agents than what they claim to be. They wanted a reason to get rid of them.

At that moment, Stefan's eyes fell upon an article that didn't quite scream hunter, but otherwise held some of the same principles. He quickly opened it and skimmed through the contents, curiosity over whelming him. He searched key words that tied in with the subject, this bringing up more information - while not fantastic information - that could possibly be exactly what they were looking for. Stefan shook his head in astonishment.

"Damon, come here. I found something." Stefan instructed as he opened the original article. While very short, it provided enough for them to really look into the whole of their issue. Damon complied with his brothers demands, moving around the table to where the other sat and bending at the waist to better see the site that was pulled up.

At the top of the page, three words were spelled out clearly:

_Men of Letters_.

* * *

**_A/N  
_**

**_Sorry it was short, but I thought I packed in a lot of new information. Sam and Dean are getting closer to their man, and Stefan and Damon have a new trail to follow. Hopefully soon we'll get to see more... forceful interactions between the Winchesters and the Salvatores? Let me know what you thought._**

**_~ Charlotte :)_**


End file.
